Self-checkout point of sale (POS) systems are well known in the art. One example of such a system is found in grocery stores having self-checkout lanes. A POS typically includes a terminal, bar code reader, a computer, and POS software. The patron scans products using a bar code reader. The computer communicates with the patron via the POS software when the bar code reader has been successfully used to read the Universal Product Code (UPC) and then transmits the UPC information to a host server, which processes the UPC information by comparing it to a database. The database typically includes information such as number of units in stock, price per unit, and any other information which may facilitate the transaction in addition to the UPC.
Such an automated sales system has obvious limitations including, by way of example, the lack of security measures working in concert with the system. All sales must be monitored by an attendant to insure that the patron has presented each merchandise item to the bar code scanner. The requirement for an attendant to monitor the sales limits the number of sales terminals that may be operated, as it is not cost effective to have an attendant monitoring such a terminal during periods of low sales volumes. Accordingly, there is a need for an automated shopping system with a security system that avoids the need for an attendant to be present to monitor all transactions which may take less time to consummate the transaction. Additionally, in conventional retail environments in which one or more attendants are present, enhanced security measures are desirable to reduce product shrinkage.
Recently, inventory control systems using Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) systems have become available for inventory control. Unlike bar code systems, in which the bar code must be directly displayed to the bar code reader, RFID systems use radio waves to read a tag anywhere within the field generated by the reader, regardless of the orientation of a particular tag.